


unexpected

by mysinscollection



Series: KageHina First Times [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Hinata did not expect the night to go how it went.(Kageyama pops a sudden boner lol)





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina is my otp im weak  
> also theres noT ENOUGH OF FICS WITH TRANS HINATA?? SO I WAS DETERMINED TO FIX THAT

Hinata did not expect the night to go how it went. 

It all started with inviting Kageyama over for dinner. His mom had taken Natsu out to see some kid movie she wanted to see, and Hinata didn’t want to spend the night alone. Sure, they’d probably be home fairly fast, but Hinata jumped at every opportunity to have Kageyama over.  
They ate the food Hinata’s mom made, and they ended up in his bedroom. They started just by watching some funny videos on Kageyama’s phone, but that quickly turned into Hinata leaning in for a kiss. That kiss soon turned into deeper kisses, and their tongues were dancing against each other. When Hinata pulled back for a short breather, he noted that Kageyama had… quite the bulge in his pants. Kageyama sputtered and tried to cover himself up, but instinct took over Hinata’s body. The redhead purred that it was okay, that he didn’t have to be embarrassed, and he hooked a leg over Kageyama. 

Hinata was now straddling the other’s lap, and it just hit him as to what exactly was happening. This would be their first time doing anything like this. His face flushed, but he wasn’t about to back down. He never backed down. Still fully clothed, he pressed his hips down against Kageyama with a low whine.

The taller boy was blushing up to his ears, and his lips were pressed into a tight line. His hands trembled as they came up to slowly rest on Hinata’s waist, and the middle blocker smiled. 

“This is okay right, Kageyama?” Hinata whispered, leaning down to catch the other’s lips in a short kiss as his hips started making a slow, steady rhythm. 

“I-- Yeah, _yes.._ This is more than okay.” Kageyama growled out, voice low and raspy. 

Hinata couldn’t help but shudder at the sound of his boyfriends deep voice alone, hips rolling down. His own arousal was pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he could feel his slick soaking through his boxers. Kageyama’s hands squeezed at Hinata’s sides, fingers digging. Kageyama’s hips bucked up a bit, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile. 

“Does this feel good?” Hinata panted out, letting out a loud whine after. He was rutting his hips a bit more desperately now, and even through the layers of clothing, Kageyama’s cock still felt so amazing he thought he was gonna die. 

“Y-yeah-- _Ah-.._ Very good..” Kageyama moaned out under his breath, grabbing at Hinata’s waist harder. He was sure to leave bruises, but.. Hinata didn’t mind. 

Hinata leaned down to kiss Kageyama again, and after they exchanged a few, Kageyama moved to latch his lips on Hinata’s neck. He nipped and sucked the skin there harshly, knowing very well that the marks won’t be easy to hide. Hinata didn’t mind this either, as he cried out louder when he jerked his hips _just right._

Kageyama groaned against the soft skin of Hinata’s neck, mumbling a small “I’m close…” as Hinata’s hips began to move faster and more desperately. 

“Kage- _Tobio... ahh--_ I’m close too-” Hinata’s thighs shuddered, and he kept rocking his hips in the perfect way, having Kageyama’s dick rub against his clit through their clothing. 

Kageyama’s mouth dropped open and his eyebrows furrowed as he came first, hips shuddering hard under Hinata’s weight. The noise that ripped through his throat sent Hinata over the edge as well. 

Hinata’s hips slowed and they came down from their highs, and he rolled off of Kageyama with a huff. 

“We should clean ourselves up, huh…” Hinata panted out, and Kageyama nodded. The setter leaned over to steal a few kisses from his boyfriend before they both got up. 

“...I love you.” Kageyama muttered, and Hinata laughed a bit before returning the sweet pecks. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ transboy-hinata


End file.
